Items released in 1991
Here is a list of all items released in 1991 January Books *17th - Doctor Who and the Zarbi (1991 Target release) *Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius (1991 Target release) *The Pirate Planet *Doctor Who and the Zarbi (UK 4th Paperback) CD *Doctor Who and the Pescatons (1991 release) VHS *The Brain of Morbius: Collector's Edition (Australian release) *An Unearthly Child (US release) *The Stranger: Summoned by Shadows (Original edition) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 1 (Original edition) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 2 (Original edition) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 3 (Original edition) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 4 (Original edition) *The PanoptiCon Tapes 5 (Original edition) February Books *21st - The Five Doctors (1991 Paperback release) *The Dominators (1991 Paperback release) CDs *Sci-Fi Sound Effects VHS *4th - The Curse of Fenric (UK release) *The Dominators (Australian release) *The Krotons (UK release) March Books *21st - The Ambassadors of Death (1991 release) *21st - Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion (UK 4th Paperback release) April Books *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (UK 4th Paperback edition) *Death to the Daleks (UK 2nd Paperback edition) VHS *1st - Planet of the Spiders (UK release) *The Ark in Space (US release) *Spearhead from Space (US release) *Terror of the Zygons (US edited release) *The Time Warrior (US release) *City of Death (Original edition) May Books *Doctor Who and the Ark in Space (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *1st - The Web Planet (Australian release) June Books *20th - Timewyrm: Genesys *Four To Doomsday (2nd Paperback edition) *Castrovalva (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *3rd - The Hartnell Years (UK release) *3rd - The Troughton Years (UK release) July Books *18th - Battlefield *18th - The Chase (1991 release) *The Krotons (2nd Paperback edition) *The Chase (2nd Paperback edition) CDs *29th - Variations on a Theme (Silva Screen release) *29th - The Curse of Fenric *Doctorin' The Tardis VHS *1st - The Curse of Fenric (Australian release) *City of Death (UK release) *The Krotons (Australian release) August Books *15th - The Three Doctors (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *15th - Timewyrm: Exodus *Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders (3rd Paperback edition) CDs *Myths and Other Legends VHS *5th - The Masque of Mandragora (UK release) *5th - The Three Doctors (UK release) *Just... Who on Earth is Tom Baker (Original edition) September Books *15th - The Pescatons *Doctor Who Yearbook 1992 *Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *City of Death (Australian release) *Planet of the Spiders (Australian release) October Books *17th - Time and the Rani (2nd Paperback edition) *17th - Timewyrm: Apocalypse *Paradise Towers (2nd Paperback edition) *Shada (2nd Paperback edition) *The Gallifrey Chronicles (John Peel edition) VHS *7th - The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (UK release) *The Deadly Assassin (UK release) November Books *21st - Delta and the Bannermen (2nd Paperback edition) *21st - Dragonfire (2nd Paperback edition) *The Terrestrial Index December Books *5th - Timewyrm: Revelation *12th - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (2nd Paperback edition) *19th - Logopolis (UK 5th Paperback) *Time Lord Cassettes *Doctor Who and the Pescatons (3rd cassette) CDs *Doctor Who and the Pescatons (1st CD edition) VHS *The Stranger: Summoned by Shadows (US release) *Just... Who on Earth is Tom Baker (US release) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1991